


Living in a tent.

by Meagsgriff



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty needs a hug, Fangs is in it but not really, Living in tents, Other, Post ep13, Riverdale, bughead - Freeform, life - Freeform, nobody wants you polly no offence, protective jughead, serpents, sort of ass sweetpea, tent, we hate brainwashed Alice cooper, we hate the evernevers even though they are attractive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meagsgriff/pseuds/Meagsgriff
Summary: “ Hey boss.... we got a problem.” Sweet pea said approaching Jughead. It’s been chaos recently with his mother bringing in the gargoyles. He felt like exploding. Jughead sighed and answers back.“I’m really busy right now dude.” Sweet pea glared at Jug.“ Your not even going to listen to what we gotta say?!? “ Fangs replies for Sweet pea. Jugheqd sighed and rubbed his eyes.“What is it that’s so important guys?!”OrThere is a random tent outside of the camp and jughead is very confused.OrBetty needs a hug.





	Living in a tent.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprcusehrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprcusehrt/gifts).



> This is my first fanfic about Bughead! This isn’t the best but I was talking to a few of my friends about where Betty was gonna live and this came to mind! THIS IS NOT PROOF READ SO THERE ARE SOME MISTAKES! Just saying 🥰

_~~~~_

“ Hey boss.... we got a problem.” Sweet pea said approaching Jughead. It’s been chaos recently with his mother bringing in the gargoyles. He felt like exploding. Jughead sighed and answers back.

“I’m really busy right now dude.” Sweet pea glared at Jug.

“ Your not even going to listen to what we gotta say?!? “ Fangs replies for Sweet pea. Jugheqd sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“What is it that’s so important guys?!”

 

Betty left her house with her head down. She didn’t want to leave her childhood home, but she thought this would be good for her. After everything that happened over that last couple months maybe moving would be the next step for Betty to get better. Betty soon realised that she’s going to have to live with the farm. She’s not going to get better there. Betty attempted to persuade her mother to stay... to keep all the good memories that they’ve shared in the house. Alice debates it with herself and turned to Edgar for advice. Edgar freaking Evernever. Betty was getting tired of saying his stupid name. Betty packed up her bags and the Coopers left the next morning. Betty was depressed. Nobody knew she had to move except the farm. She didn’t tell Jughead because she didn’t want him to worry about her. She smiled at the thought of seeing him again tomorrow at school. His beautiful blue eyes looking at her with such love, watching her like she was the greatest thing in the universe. Betty soon realised she was. To him. She knew he make sure she was safe, but with his whole family back in town... she didn’t want to be any trouble.

The drive there was exhausting. Betty didn’t know how long it took for them to get there but for her she could’ve went to Australia and back already. When they reached the farm Alice and Polly were very excited.

“ Oh Elizabeth! It’s this wonderful! You can now experience the farm and see what they are all about!” Betty looked at her mother like she was a stranger. Never in Betty’s life has she heard her mother say ‘what they are all about’ Alice turned to walk to the door when Betty was still taking in what Alice has said. Betty quickly notice that she had walked to the door and power walked toward her. Which was not easy with 2 large suitcases. When Polly knocked on the door, Edgar answered. He had a big wide smile on his face and welcoming eyes.

Betty weren’t falling for it.

Edgar’s smile dropped almost instantly at the sight of the younger Cooper.

“ Oh deary me! We have only got room for 2 more people. “ Edgar said.

Betty knee it was a plan. She huffed and looked at her mother. It was Betty or Edgar.

Not that Betty was surprised she chose Edgar. That bitch. After a brief conversation where Betty was going to go which quickly became heated between the Cooper, Edgar pushed Alice and Polly inside and smiles at Betty.

Betty gave him the middle finger.

He frowned and closed the door in her face.

Betty began to cry. Where was she going to go?!? Her mother had told her to go to Jug’s but she can’t with JB and Gladys in town. A metaphorical light bulb appeared over Betty’s head. She quickly ran and found a camp shop that was about to close down because nobody went there. Well obviously not because this was Riverdale. Did people really go camping?!? Betty ran inside and saw that there was a pastel pink tent on sale. Betty Smiled and grabbed the tent and bought it. With all the money she had left. Betty was now officially broke. Betty walked ( with her brand new tent ) to the serpents camp.

 

“ There a tent outside the camp boss “ Sweet pea stated. Jughead was puzzled. Why would a random camper just camp outside the serpents camp? It didn’t make sense to him.

“ We just thought we should tell you just in case it’s an enemy. “ Fangs brought him back from his day dream.

“ Thanks for telling me guys. I’ll go look at it after.” The guys nodded and went off to Sweet pea’s trailer. One of the only trailer left standing after riot night. He had imagined multiple scenarios in his head on why someone made a tent. That part didn’t confuse him, it’s the fact that there is literally a camp 10-15 minutes walk in front of them. Jughead shook his head and made a mental note to check it out later.

 

Betty has found the perfect spot to put her tent. It was far enough from the serpents camp for them not to find her, but she was close enough so if she was getting murdered or kidnapped she would scream and they would hear her. It’s Riverdale you never know what happens. Betty has never built a tent before. She looked at the instructions and they looked easy enough. She put them down and started building the tent. 

It took her 1 hour and 15 minutes.

“ I can fix and make cars. How the frick can’t I make a tent?!? “

Betty looked at her phone and it was 2:30. Betty decided to take a nap considering the hell she just went through. She grabbed a blanket from her suitcase and used it as a pillow. She didn’t have another blanket so the clothes she was wearing would just have to make do. Betty fell asleep almost instantly.

 

It was 8:00 when Jughead finally remembered to check the tent. Not that tent you dirty minded freaks. He decided to check the tent outside of camp. When he was preparing to leave a.k.a having coffee he realised that he didn’t know where this mysterious tent was. When he finished his drink he went to call Sweet Pea and Fangs. They thought they were coming the whole time and Jughead played it off as if they were always gonna come. They three of them left at 9:30 because they all needed an extra cup of coffee.

 

Betty woke up at 8:30 and realised that she wasn’t gonna sleep for the rest of the night. She groaned when her phone reached 10%. She shut her phone off at 9:45. She then regretted shutting her phone off when she heard a branch snap outside. Betty quickly crawled to her suitcase to be ready to mace the crap of our someone.

 

“ oh crap! “ Fangs stood on a branch. They were all silent when they heard whoever was in the tent shuffling around. Jughead shined his torch on the tent it realise that the colour was pink. 

“ Guys the tent is pink “ The boys were confused.

“ I’m guessing it’s not one of our enemy’s” Sweet pea shrugged. “ Maybe it’s a cover.

Jughead thought about it for a moment but fangs beat him too it.

“ Pink = Ponytail”

The boys thought about it. Sweet pea was the one to break the silence.

“ Guys think about it! This is Betty, she has a perfect house back at the northside. There is no reason whatsoever that Betty is in that tent. Plus I don’t think she’ll be able to survive out here for that long. She probably cry over breaking a nail.” Sweet pea chuckled at his own stupid joke.

 

Betty was ready to kill anyone that goes near her. 

 

Jughead Glares at Sweet pea. “Then you don’t know her at all then.” He seethed. “Betty is the strongest person I know. Do you understand how much she had survived?!? Do we suffer? Yes. But you have not experience what Betty has. She is always the one to lift up everyone’s spirits, help others who need her. But she doesn’t think of herself. So if you ever call the love of my life “weak” again, you’re gonna have another thing coming.” He spoke in a hushed tone. Sweet pea and Fangs looked at eachother and gulped. Jughead turned to look back at the tent. 

“ I’m going in”

 

Betty heard someone. She was going to die. Whoever it was took a while mind. She was prepared to hurt. With pepper spray. She gripped the Can tighter when she heard someone walk toward the tent.

 

Jughead walked slowly toward and cautiously towards the tent. He didn’t want to alert whoever was in there. It couldn’t have been Betty. She would have told him.

 

Betty squinted her eyes when the zip began to open.

 

Jughead opened the zip and suddenly went deaf. 

 

When the zip was close to fully opening Betty began to scream and beg. 

“ PLEASEDONTKILLME. IMBEGGINGYOU. IHAVEAMACE. DONTMAKEMEUSEIT.” Betty was waving the mace around and kept her eyes closed.

 

Jughead’s eyes grew. His girlfriend was in a pastel pink tent in the middle of the woods with pepper spray screaming. Only in Riverdale. He grabbed on to Betty’s wrist when she finally opens her eyes and slaps him across the face.

 

Betty’s gasps when she realises that she slapped her boyfriend across the face. 

“Juggie!” Betty caressed his face and gave it multiple kisses.

“ wow you got strength girl “ he told her.

 

“ Wow you got strength girl! “ he told her. He watched her cheeks turn pink. He wrapped his arms around her and started stroking her back. 

“What you doing out here baby?” He asked her softly.

Betty explained to him the whole situation with Edgar and the farm. She started tearing up while she was telling the story. This girl has been through hell and back he thought. When she finished her story she started to weep. Jugheqd pulled her closer and she silently dozed off. Jug was going to talk to her tommorow about why she didn’t tell him about the whole think but he could see that she was extremely tired and needed a proper sleep.The tent was quite small so jug could see through the zip. He guessed that the guys saw that it was Betty and went back to camp. He lied him and Betty down and kisses her forehead.

 

“Sweet dreams Betty Cooper”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I sorta liked this idea but I don’t think it’s executed very well. Please leave some comments if you enjoyed or if there’s something I can do better! 🥰 I’m gonna try and write more soon 🤩


End file.
